


Old Rivalries

by KnightlyWordsmith



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlyWordsmith/pseuds/KnightlyWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dohko pulls out his scrapbook the same argument always arises between him and Shion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Rivalries

**Author's Note:**

> Borderline crack based off a post on tumblr. I have no regrets. Set in an everyone lives AU I guess.

"Oh, and just look at this one," Dohko said, pointing proudly at a faded polaroid of Shiryu taken just after he arrived at the Five Ancient Peaks for training. His hair at the time only reached just past his shoulders, with that weird curl in it that kept it permanently swept to one side. "Wasn't he the cutest?"

Beside him Shion nodded in an agreeable manner. The two were sitting on the steps leading to the Libra Temple, with an old scrapbook open on Dohko's lap. "He certainly was cute, but what an awful haircut."

Dohko laughed at that. "Can you believe he wanted to keep it cut like this? Shunrei had to convince him of just how bad it looked before he finally started growing it out."

"That's children for you," Shion's lips pressed together in a faint smile. "But if you want to talk about bad haircuts, you should have seen the one Mu let Aldebaran give him when he was nine. The  _worst_  bowl cut you could possibly imagine. Poor kid cried for hours over it."

"You think a few hours crying over a haircut is bad?" Dohko countered, a challenge clear in his voice now. "Did I ever tell you about what happened when Shiryu's pet goldfish died? Not only did he cry himself to sleep every night for well over a week, but he also refused to let me toss it in the waterfall the whole time. Finally, it started to smell so bad that Shunrei yelled at him until he agreed to get rid of it. She could always get him to do anything she wanted him to."

"Young love, huh?" Shion joked. Not to be outdone by Dohko and his tales of infatuated children, Shion said, "I think one of the cutest things Mu used to do was wake me up in the middle of the night when he had nightmares. There was this recurring one he had about a local village girl. 'But Master Shion I don't want to marry her, she'll want me to do icky things like hold hands and kiss her.'" Shion pitched his voice in a poor imitation of a young Mu.

Once his laughter subsided, the light of challenge returned to Dohko's eye. "Truly adorable, but did you know that when Shiryu would have a nightmare he'd get so scared that he'd wet the bed. This went on until he was  _thirteen_."

Standing among the columns that flanked the entranceway to the Libra Temple, Shiryu listened to the two ancient warriors converse in increasingly louder voices. One of his eyes was on the verge of twitching when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Shiryu turned to see Mu approaching, a worried expression on his usually serene face. "They're doing it again," Shiryu bemoaned.

Mu closed his eyes and shook his head. He'd expected as much. "Has Dohko brought out the scrapbook yet?"

Shiryu nodded. "He had it out from the beginning. That's how this all started."

"Has Shion gone on about my voice breaking yet?" Mu asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he will before too long."

Sure enough, it wasn't much longer before Shion's voice was floating up the Libra Temple steps to where Shiryu and Mu stood. "There was nothing cuter than Mu when his voice was dropping." The words that followed were unintelligible as Shion mimicked a pubescent Mu, his voice shifting up and down between three octaves in a span of seconds.


End file.
